Sweetest Devotion
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Based on something said during Saturday's casualty episode, and I related it to Freechamp. Also another in the milkshake love series.


**So this is based on something one of my gc said during the episode of casualty on Saturday! This is also another add on for milkshake love.**

* * *

 _'I will never forget you and I will always be by your side, from the day that I met you I knew that l will love you till the day I die'_

The church fell silent, the sound of footsteps echoed through the air. Side by side. Till the day they died. The day they get to rest, together forever. Everyone got to their feet, heads bowed and eyes weeping. In their hearts the just wished the end hadn't come so soon.

* * *

60 years they'd had. It hasn't been without it's challenges. The uncertainty at the beginning, leading to the can't live without and ending with the never forgetting. In the darkness the sort light and in the light they'd prayed for the flame to never stop burning. But in life they've learned that the worst things happen to the best people. That fate is uncontrollable.

* * *

 _1 week earlier_

The gap between the wall and the bed became awash with the spectrum of colour, the light refracting as it passed through the rain drops ,that were the only memory of last nights storm. The bed creaked slightly as Rita shifted her weight. She lay facing Connie, her finger reached out and brushed the wisp of silvery hair from her eye, and kissed her forehead. She felt Connie stir beside her. Connie's eyes fluttered open, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Her fragile hand reached for Rita's face, she stroked the creases that age and stress of her job had left in her skin. The war scars as they often referred to them.

They slipped into their dressing gowns, and walked slowly down the hall into the kitchen. It was just gone 11am, the days of early mornings and hectic schedules long forgotten. These days they were ladies of leisure. They usually tottered about the flat and occasionally went on short walks to the local shop or to the park for some fresh air. Once a week Grace would come and pick them up and take them to see Evie and Leo who were their 7 year old twin grandchildren. And sometimes if she wasn't working their daughter Bella would be there as well. It was the highlight of week for them. After a busy life of the ED and hospitals with all the back to back shifts. To be left with just the anecdotes, the exhaustion and the battle scars; was a real shock for both of them.

Connie left Rita in the kitchen washing up as she had always hated not having something to take care of. As Connie sat down she heard a thud and then a almost silent whisper calling for help. She half ran into the kitchen. Her eyes were met by the sight of Rita hunched over on the floor resting her back against one of the cupboards.

"Rita, it's okay. Look at me."

"Connie I'm fine really just help me up."

"Oh not so fast, I may not work in the hospital anymore but I'm still a doctor. So you just sit still and I'll call for an ambulance. Rita this is serious you don't just collapse for no reason."

"Okay fine."

The ambulance arrived and two paramedics entered the room. One of them was Dixie's son Jake.

"So I see you too have been causing trouble again, I thought we'd seen the back of you." Jake smiled at the two women.

"Back of us, never!" Connie replied.

"So what happened here?"

"Rita collapsed, I literally left the room for two seconds heard her fall and came rushing back in. She's got a gcs of 15, a BP of 143/95 and breathing is slightly shallow, and she has some chest pains."

"Thanks Connie, now if you can just step aside so we can get Rita off the floor."

They loaded Rita into the ambulance and Connie got in too. The doors closed, it was like being back in the think of it all again. They arrived at the ED it was like home from home. It felt good to be back. Rita was wheeled in Connie holding her hand all the way. As the doors opened Connie looked up a large canvas of Charlie Fairhead hung behind reception, that man completely changed her life for the better. It hadn't changed that much but then it had only been 5 years. 5 years wow tho that's a long time to be away from the place you practically grew old in. Some of the junior doctors that had once been under her supervision were now consultants and Lily of all people was Clinical lead of the ED but it had offered Connie some comfort in knowing she had left her precious department in more than capable hands.

They made it into small resus and Rita was hooked up to the monitors.

" Lay down darling it's going to be okay." The voice of her lover soothed her. The gentle finger tips against her forehead. She felt her chest tighten. The light squeeze of her hand. She closed her eyes, this couldn't be the end could it? The doors opened again, in strolled Lily.

"Mrs Beauchamp, now this is a pleasant surprise."

"Lily less of the chit chat just help Rita."

"Yes sorry, so can we have FBCs, U and Es, LFT, arterial blood gases, book at chest X-ray and can we run an ECG."

Connie sat by Rita's side.

" Reets it's going to be okay, I promise you. Stay with me yeah?"

"Always Connie."

Lily returned with test results and X-rays. Connie took them from her hand without even a second thought. Her face dropped. Rita reached out for her hand.

"Connie what is it? What's wrong?"

"Rita I'm sorry, it's okay I promise. They can operate."

"Connie you know as well as I do that's not possible." Lily added.

"Will someone tell me what is wrong."

"Rita well it seems that you have a pulmonary embolism. But due to your symptoms and the X-rays have confirmed it, we need to operate as soon as possible."

Connie was made to step back from the bed as she exchanged her goodbyes with Rita.

"I'll see you soon darling, don't miss me too much."

"Miss you, I'll be glad for the peace and quiet."

"Oh you wish."

"We will go for milkshakes once your out of here, for old times sakes. Life's too short."

She felt faint, her head started to spin. A near by nurse caught her as she fell. The next thing she saw was the White washed ceiling of the private room. She looked from side to side. The distinct smell of disinfectant was most pungent. Her first through, Rita. The doors opened and Lily walked in.

"Connie." She sounded serious. " I'm so sorry but Rita suffered a cardiac arrest and we tried to resuscitate her but it didn't have any effect. I'm so sorry."

"Rita! I'd like to be left alone now."

"Of course. I'll be back to check on you later."

With that lily left the room.

It was all but 15 minutes later the doors swung open Lily appeared in the door way. She looked towards Connie lying in the bed. She wasn't moving. Lily moved closer, she checked for a radial pulse. Nothing. With a sigh she whispered "broken hearted syndrome".

* * *

' _I will never forget you and I will always be by your side, from the day that I met you I knew that l will love you till the day I die'_

The church fell silent, the sound of footsteps echoed through the air. Side by side. Till the day they died. The day they get to rest, together forever. Everyone got to their feet, heads bowed and eyes weeping. In their hearts the just wished the end hadn't come so soon.

The two coffins lay side by side. The White rose petals lying on the mahogany wood. They had the love and finally now they have their peace. Life hadn't been without trials and tribulations but now came the moment they could finally rest.

 _Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust._


End file.
